


Damaged

by biconicsara



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), darhkatom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biconicsara/pseuds/biconicsara
Summary: so, this is very short but i hope u like it, please let me know what you think!





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is very short but i hope u like it, please let me know what you think!

He woke up to the sound of someone moving around, gathering stuff and shoving it in a bag.  _ Nora _ he thought. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. “What are you doing?” He said, his voice still groggy from sleep.

“Ray” she looked up at him finally, the expression on her face was darker than usual. She kept looking in his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, unspoken words all over her face. And he just knew. In her mind, this was the end. “I- I have to go” she said and looked away almost immediately.

“Go? Go where?” Confusion written on his face. The just being awake didn’t help him understand the situation. “I just- I can’t stay.” Her voice broke “I can’t stay with you” she managed to get out as she busied herself with packing her bag once again.

“Nora, please.” He got up now and walked to where she was. His hand reaching for her arm, making her stop her frantic packing. “please come sit with me?” Her gaze was on the floor but she let him lead her to the bed.

They sat down facing each other. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“I- I can’t do this ray. You deserve better. You deserve so much better.” She took a shaky breath. “I have been a freaking demon vessel since I was thirteen years old, and I think we both know that when the next demon comes around it’ll be me  _ again _ .”

Ray looked at her with a worried frown on his face. “Nora.. you don’t know that. And even if it does happen, we’ll fight it. Together.”

“I nearly died the last time we tried that, ray. I know you care about me. I don’t want you to go through that. And even if it doesn’t happen. You know I’m no good for you. You’re all about positivity and happiness. And I’m just darkness and despair.” “That’s not true. Because you brought happiness in my life. And I believe in you.” He took her hands in his, stroking his thumbs lightly over the back of her hands. “I know this hurts, but Nora, none of this is your fault. You didn’t choose willingly to be possessed, did you?”

She looked at him, tears starting to prickle in her eyes.All she did was nod before he continued. “I know you’re a good person. You have a good heart. And you care about people. I know you won’t hurt anyone unless you’re being controlled by something.”

“Yet I’m afraid I’ll hurt you if we keep this going” she sniffled. “It will be worth it. Because being with you, it keeps me sane. This is going to sound really cheesy but, being with you, it’s home. It's everything I ever wanted in life, to have someone who cares and who I can come home to. Someone to share all these amazing adventures in life with.”

Ray could see her processing his words “but, I’m just darkness. I’m damaged goods. I couldn’t possibly give you any joy”

“Light needs darkness to shine. And darkness needs light to shine through. Even with everything you may think about yourself, you are my light, Nora. And I would be lost without you.” Nora finally let herself really feel, that included letting out her tears. “you mean that?” 

“Of course I do.  _ I love you Nora. _ ” 

Nora fell silent upon hearing those 3 words. Ray nearly went to apologize, but she cut his thoughts off.

“ _ I love you too _ .” And leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.


End file.
